A song for Cho Chang
by Faylinne
Summary: Harry is on a date with Cho. When she starts talking about Cedric again, he sings a song for her, in which he expresses his feelings about her and Cedrics relationship. My first fan fic! One Shot, please R&R!


A song for Cho Chang 

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own the plot.**

**This is for Lauren and Julia, two of my best friends!**

**And a big thank you to Heidi, who got me addicted to Fan Fiction in the first place!**

It was Harry´s last Hogsmeade weekend of his 5th year at Hogwarts and he was going to meet Cho Chang at Florean Fortescue´s Ice Cream Parlour later that day.He had been shopping with Ron and Hermione for an hour when Hermione reminded him that he had to go. "Now, remember to be polite!", she said while flipping through "Extremely hard to master Spells" at Flourish and Blotts. "Good luck, mate!", added Ron, grinning.

When Harry arrived at the Ice Cream Parlour, he saw Cho sitting at a table with lots of shopping bags at her feet. She looked very pretty indeed with her long, dark her in a loose bun. When she spotted Harry, she waved and said loudly : "Harry! Over here!". Smiling, Harry sat down next to her. "What have you bought?", he asked her, pointing at all the shopping bags. "Oh, new robes.", Cho answered. When the waiter came, Harry ordered one banana split for then to share. He and Cho started talking about Quidditch and Umbridge. After they finished their ice cream, they decided to take a walk through the village.

But as they passed Zonko´s , Cho became really quiet. "What´s up?", asked Harry after she hadn´t spoken for ten minutes. "It´s nothing……well…Cedric and I went to Zonko´s all the time when….you know…when he was still alive…". Harry felt oddly cold. Their date had been going so well and nowthey were talking about Cedric again. "He was such a nice person", said Cho quietly, "funny…and….and kind…." Harry could see that her eyes had gone all teary. "Look", he said quickly, "let´s not talk about Cedric again…" "But I _need _to talk about it!", said Cho, sounding a bit angry. "But we talk about him all the time…." said Harry but Cho interrupted him, now furious : "I have to talk about him because I love him!" "What about me? Don´t you love me?", Harry said quietly and before Cho could say anything else, he had started to sing:

(A/N If you don´t know the song and don´t want to read all the lyrics, you won´t get the rest of the story! And by the way, the song fits perfectly! So read it!)

"I know when he's been on your mind  
That distant look is in your eye  
I thought with time you'd realize  
It's over …over

It's not the way I choose to live  
And something somewhere's got to give  
As sharing this relationship gets older… older  
You know I'd fight for you  
But how I can fight someone who isn't even there?  
I've had the rest of you now

I want the best of you  
I dont care if that's not fair Cause I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's no where left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all  
Or are we just friends   
Is this how it ends  
With a another argument  
You leave me here

With nothing at all

There are times it seems to me  
I'm sharing you with memories  
I feel it in my heart  
But I dont show it …show it

And then there's times you look at me  
As though I'm all that you can see  
Those times I don't believe it's right  
I know …know it

Don't me make me promises  
Baby you never did know how to keep them well  
I've had the rest of you  
Now I want the best of you  
It's time for show and tell

Cause I want it all  
Or nothing at all   
There's no where left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a another argument  
You leave me here

With nothing at all

Cause you and I  
Could lose it all if you've got no more room  
No room inside for me in your life  
Cause I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's no where left to fall  
It's now or never

Cause I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's no where left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all  
Or are we just friends   
Is this how it ends  
With a another argument  
You leave me here

With nothing at all"

"Oh Harry!", sobbed Cho, tears spilling down her front. Before Harry could reply, she had wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug and whispered: "Of course I love you. It´s just that….I have to get over Cedric and that will only happen when I can talk about it". "I know", said Harry, patting her back, "I just sometimes feel like…Cedric ment more to you than I do". "He didn´t", said Cho, still holding on to Harry, "I am so sorry." And she kissed him. All of Harry´s recent worries were gone, all that mattered right now was that Cho Chang had just said that she loved him.

…….

A/N : Well, that´s it…! If you liked this one, I might start a series called "A Song for……" and write more one shots in which Harry sings for someone. I already have some funny ideas for more " A Song for…" storys, so don´t worry, they won´t be as corny as this one!

So please RR! Thanks!

PS: The song is called "All or nothing" and its by O –Town.

http: 


End file.
